<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewarded by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653334">Rewarded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I made four new friends today,” Kylo says late at night, after the two of you have had a long day running the galaxy, “And I only killed one of them.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewarded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I made four new friends today,” Kylo says late at night, after the two of you have had a long day running the galaxy, “And I only killed one of them.”</p><p>You had been encouraging Kylo to open up a little, to maybe talk to some new people. He protested, saying the only person he needed to talk to was you, but you had given him one of your famous <em>looks </em>and he had taken the hint. Being Supreme Leader meant he needed to be personable, needed to be likable.</p><p>So out into the ship he had gone, and apparently he had listened to you – to the  best of his ability, at least.</p><p>You roll over from laying on your back to snuggling up onto his chest, muscular and ridged with scars. You settle your chin on the dip between his pecs, and  beam up at him, your fingers tracing happy little patterns all across his skin. He shudders underneath your touch, and you grin.</p><p>“I’m so proud.” You say sincerely, shuffling up to straddle his thick waist, abs tensing under your naked body. “And I saw you changed the policy regarding the TIE pilots, you’ve been so wonderful today.”</p><p>“I have?” He swallows hard, excitement flickering behind those dark eyes of his.</p><p>The lights are low in your quarters. The usual clinical white has been dimmed down to a soft red glow, one that washes the entire room in a seductive atmosphere. It’s appropriate, you think, for what you want him to do to you, what you want to do to him.</p><p>“Yes.” You nod, letting your hair fall into your face as you smooth your hands up his stomach, battle-hardened and strong. You can feel his cock filling up behind you, can feel the thick curve of it prodding your ass. His hands fly up to cup your tits as you lean down to whisper in his ear, “And you know what, I think you deserve something sweet.”</p><p>“Fuck me, please.” He turns his face to catch your lips, licks into your mouth real slow, insistent. “Please, (Y/N).”</p><p>You grin, you could have bet money on him wanting to get pegged, you could have won big.</p><p>Draping yourself all over him, you walk two fingers up to his mouth, slide them between his plush lips and rub them against his tongue.</p><p>“Suck.” You say, and as his mouth creates a vacuum around your fingers, you feel the wetness begin to pool between your legs.</p><p>He was going to get pegged, there was no question about it – but just because you were going to be on top, didn’t mean that you couldn’t also get penetrated. In fact, as a late-night impulse purchase, you had special ordered a double-sided strap on for occasions such as this.</p><p>Normally Kylo was pretty good about stimulating you with the Force while you fucked him with the strap, but towards his orgasm his grip on reality tended to loosen, tended to shatter, and you’d always be left just on the edge.</p><p>Well, you think, as he coats your fingers well enough that you pull them away from his mouth with a sticky string of spit, not anymore.</p><p>You slowly, carefully, finger him open. It’s fascinating to you, all the time, the transformation your husband goes through. He’s large, he’s intimidating, yes – but when you’ve got him like this, when he’s on the bed underneath you, when he’s got his legs spread like a whore and you shove your fingers up his ass, he practically melts in your arms.</p><p>“Fuck, (Y/N),” Kylo groans, his fingers sucking you up into his body.</p><p>“Greedy.” You whisper, no real heat behind it, as you get him open and sloppy. As you finger him, your other hand strokes his cock, coaxes pre-come to drool all over your hand, which you use as a lubricant. You’re being lazy right now, not wanting to get the real lube, not wanting to take a single step away from your husband. “Relax for me, just for a minute.”</p><p>You ask him with your mind to levitate over the strap. He does so quickly, eagerly, and the thing almost smacks you in the back of the head from the force at which he zips it through the air. He’s too excited, too wound up, too high strung, anticipation building in his beautifully flushed chest.</p><p>It takes a moment for you to put on the harness. The vaginal stimulant slides in so easily and so well that you have to brace yourself on his chest for a moment. He’s whining, hips wriggling as he holds his thighs open, his hands hooked under his knees, because he wants to be filled too.</p><p>He gets his wish soon enough, as the head of the strap nudges at his hole, the soft silicone warm just from being handled, wet from all your slick, all his come. You take over the hold on his hips and settle between his legs as his calves curl around your back, and for a minute you’re thrown, in awe, just at the sheer mass of him, of how he’s practically hanging off the edge of the bed.</p><p>You’re certain he helps the process along with the Force, he has to, because his blushing ass gives way too easily for the strap, and soon you’ve got it thrust all the way inside. The pressure from the action pushes the dildo further into your cunt, and you both cry out a gasp at the same time, pleasure pounding in your ears.</p><p>“Oh!” Kylo groans, his chest splotchy with arousal, his dick hard and leaking, curved beautifully against his stomach. “Oh, yes, thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t be shy, let me hear you.” You say even though your throat is dry, as you begin to move your hips.</p><p>As you thrust, you have to hold back from coming yourself, have to hold out for him. But it’s hard, because the thing is vibrating now, and you can feel it all the way up in your nipples when your clit rubs up against the hard silicone, your hips jolting forward, fucking Kylo deeper on the strap.</p><p>“Thank you – right there – harder, please, oh yes, yes…!” He’s babbling, already dissolving into pleasure, as you find a rhythm that has the both of you shaking, dripping sweat.</p><p>You pull out and ram yourself back in, you know he likes it hard, fast, wet, dirty dirty dirty. You know he likes it painful, the masochist. You yourself enjoy rough treatment, but it’s harder to be rough on yourself in this position. Maybe if he hasn’t blacked out, he’ll rail you into next week, your hazy mind conjures up in between the both of your moans.</p><p>“You like getting fucked?” You ask, drooling all over yourself, your mind buzzing from the feedback loop from your force bond. “You like this?”</p><p>And you know the answer, because it’s all you can think, all you can feel. All your senses are consumed with lust, with the feeling of power surging through you, your veins on fire. You can’t tell if it’s yours or his, but does it really matter?</p><p>“Yes!” Kylo moans, moans loud like a slut and takes the strap just as well, “I love it, I love you, faster, please.”</p><p>“You’re so handsome, so strong, so capable,” You do as he says, speed your hips up in a way that has him hiccuping, in a way that has you getting fucked on the strap too, rocking back and forth and back and forth on the stimulant, your clit throbbing just as hard as his neglected cock is. “Cry for me honey, let it out.”</p><p>He’s got big fat tears rolling down his cheeks, just from the stimulation. You can tell you’re hitting right up on his prostate, you can tell because the entire room is shaking, the proof of his power crushing time and space around you.</p><p>“I’m – I’m gonna,” He’s breathless, face and chest sweating so much that you can barely get a good purchase on his body, and he opens his eyes enough to ask, “Can I come?”</p><p>“Ask me again.” You shake your head, and he scrambles to apologize, to fix his error.</p><p>“Please can I come?” He tries again, shaking, trembling, licking and biting at his lips. “Please (Y/N).”</p><p>He wants to kiss you, but his mouth is too far away, you’re not tall enough to reach him from where you pound into his ass with the strap, from where you’re so close to coming yourself. You nod, giving him what he wants, because after all, he has been so so good.</p><p>You wrap your hand around his weeping cock and fuck his prostate and he’s blowing his load all over your tits before he can even yell, “Oh, Force!”</p><p>He raises a pleasure-weak hand to your clit and does something wicked with the power he wields, to have you shouting out your orgasm, arms officially giving out and collapsing down onto him. Maybe when you’re not electrified from bliss you’ll laugh about how must stronger Kylo really is than you, how much longer he can fuck you than you can fuck him.</p><p>But for now, he’s nearly out of it, stars dancing behind his eyelids. You know because he’s projecting them right behind yours, all his muscles twitching underneath you as the both of your bodies begin to drain themselves of all the tension in the galaxy.</p><p>“Thank you.” Kylo mumbles, exhausted.</p><p>You’re a puddle of come and affection, the both of you, but you’re too tired to even speak. As you slide the strap out of him careful careful careful, and as you undo the latches on your hips and ease yourself off the stimulator, you send him mental notes of love and adoration and affection, which he loops right back to you.</p><p>Tomorrow he’ll go back to commanding the galaxy with an iron fist, but for tonight, you think he definitely deserved a little extra care – even if he’s already snoring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>